House of Secrets
by LyokoWarrior1994
Summary: Currently on hold.
1. House of Hello & House of Doll

**This chapter was written by me and edited by my good friend sakuraphoenix.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own all House of Anubis, all characters are copy righted by Nickelodeon. We only own our ocs.**

**House of Hello**

**POV Peter's**

_Fabian had opened the door and me along with Mick, Patricia, Mara, and Amber came in. Trudy ran to us, and gave Patricia along with Fabian a hug._

"Where's Joy?" Patricia asked.

"Is Nina here?" asked Fabian.

"And what about Jade?" I asked.

"Oh they're all on their way. It's lovely to see you all." Trudy had given Mick a hug and Mara as well as me.

"Now go into the room, I've been baking all day." Trudy said.

"Oh, yes!" Patricia, Fabian, and I exclaimed.

"Has anybody seen Mira?" Mick asked.

"She'll be coming too, don't worry. Though she may be a bit late." Trudy said.

"What do you mean?" Mick asked

"I just saw her, on the TV! She's at a surf meet." Trudy told us

_I had taken my luggage into the common room the same time the others piled into the room. We were all watching Mira's surf meet, but I couldn't help but think I saw this before, but where?_

"And Miranda Summers sticks the landing!" One of the sports announcers said

"I'd say she's taking home the gold trophy for sure." The other said

"I'll say. I wish she was here." Mick said

"Careful guys, the pizzas are hot." Mira said while coming out of the kitchen while holding two pizzas

"Mira?! How did you…" Amber started

"It was my idea as a prank. Trudy got here yesterday and recorded my surf meet, which by the way, I really need to thank you Peter for helping me out yesterday." I said

"I knew I saw those moves recently." I said

"Wait, what do you mean?" Mick asked

"Yesterday I kinda 'misplaced' my surfboard, hence the air quotes, when really a rival of mine stole it and hid it so I could be disqualified from the meet if I didn't find it. If Peter didn't help me out by finding it, I wouldn't have gotten this." Mira said while pointing to the trophy she won yesterday

"And I have another question. What did you do to your hair?" Amber asked

"Oh? The pink streak? I wasn't willing to dye my hair completely pink, so I went for a streak. It washes out, eventually." Mira said

_Everyone then started talking to Mira about the surf meet before she set down the pizzas before running off somewhere._

'_Back at the good old house, can't wait to see Jade._' I thought.

**POV Jade's**

_I got out of the car, and I saw Nina along with Mira too. Nina had gotten out of a different taxi while Mira was running up to her._

'_Back at Anubis house, I can't wait to see Peter._' I thought.

_I ran up to Nina and Mira along with my luggage, just in time to see them hugging each other. I still can't believe that they're twins._

"Nina! Mira!" I exclaimed

"Jade!" both Nina and Mira exclaimed.

_We gave each other a three-way hug._

"How have you been?" Nina asked.

"Good and you two?" I asked.

"Good, but let's catch up inside the house. I got a few surprises in the oven." Mira said.

_We walked with our luggage, minus Mira, until we spotted someone we all recognized._

"Jerome?" we all asked.

"Nina, Mira, Jade. Hello. Welcome back." Jerome greeted.

_Jerome started to walk somewhere, but then saw somebody and jumped with his luggage over the wall._

"Why'd he do that?" I asked.

"I don't know, it's Jerome." Mira said then shrugged.

"True." I chuckled.

**POV Peter's**

_We were all in the common room now, Fabian shot a piece of food into Patricia's mouth. Mick and Mara were talking, I was on a couch on the left to Amber. We all saw Joy come in, and Patricia said:_

"Joy." Then she had hugged her.

"It's so good to be back." Joy said as Patricia sat back on the couch.

"It's good to have you back Joy." Fabian said.

"Thanks, Fabes." Joy said then looked over to Mick and Mara

"And you two I didn't see that one coming."

_Mick and Mara laughed a little._

"Oh, I know. The athlete." Mick said.

"And the mathlete." Mara said.

_The two laughed._

"She can't run, and he can't add up." Patricia said.

"Patricia." Joy said.

_We had all laughed even Mick and Mara._

'_It's great to be back._' I thought with a smile.

**POV Jade's**

_Nina had opened the door, and we had walked into the house. Mira had closed the door. We had went into the common room and Joy was saying:_

"Fabian got the brownies."

_Amber had seen us, and given us a hug while saying our names, minus Mira. When did she get here anyways? I was thinking about that before everyone else had done the same._

"Hi." Nina said hugging Patricia.

"Hey." Mara said hugging Nina as well.

"So how are you two?" Amber asked.

"Still American?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah." We all chorused and laughed.

"Still Patricia?" Nina and Mira asked in unison

_Just then Nina had seen Fabian, and I had seen Peter. The two were both smiling at us, me and Nina that is. Like you know Fabian and Nina, me and Peter it felt good to seem again, even if we did video chat._

"Hey." both Nina and I said.

"Hey." both Peter and Fabian said.

"Okay, time to make a discrete exit everyone." Amber said.

"Do you want to see our new room Joy? We share with Mara now." Patricia said.

"What's wrong with our old room?" Joy said.

_I had taken Peter's hand, and we went somewhere private to talk._

"So um, how was your flight?" Peter asked.

"Good yours?" I asked.

"I came by a car remember?" Peter asked me

"Oh yeah sorry." I said.

"What did I say now hmm? You never have to be sorry Jade." Peter smiled.

"Right." I smiled at him.

_Peter had kissed me on the lips, and I kissed back._

"I missed doing that." I said.

"So did I." Peter said.

_We had then hugged each other as well._

**POV Mira's**

_Nina and I went to check where we had hid the staff and the cup of ankh. Nina uncovered the board, and there they were. They still even had a shine._

**Flashback...**

_Nina and I took the both the Staff of Bass and the Cup of ankh out of the place Rufus had placed it in._

"_Take it." William said._

"_Hide it." Sarah said._

"_And keep it safe." both William and Sarah said as they disappeared with their parents._

_Nina and I smiled._

**End of Flashback**

_Nina and I smiled at what we held, and just then we heard someone opening the door. We ran to a safe place to hide, especially me. I was holding a five foot tall staff for crying out loud!_

"Is somebody in here?" it was Mr. Sweet who had asked that.

_Nina and I both relaxed as we soon heard Mr. Sweet leave._

**POV Peter's**

_We saw Mira and Nina coming into the dining room, which we were all at. I held Jade's hand, we both smiled. Nina and Fabian were doing the same thing. Joy came in and said:_

"It's gotten all couply in here."

"You're not wrong there Joy." Alfie said as he held Amber's hand.

"Uh what are you doing?" Amber asked letting go of Alfie's hand.

"Being couply." Alfie said.

"So go hold his hand." Amber said pointing to Jerome.

"Your last mail mentioned something about your grandmother coming over?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah, yeah she's coming to visit. She's staying at a hotel in town. She's really excited to meet you all. Especially you, told her a lot about you." Nina said while holding Fabian's hand.

"Yeah, we do breed better geeks over here." Patricia said.

_Some had laugh but I didn't, I whispered:_

"Same old, Patricia that's for sure."

_Amber had whispered something over to Nina, and Jerome's phone had started ringing I had looked at it._

"You're popular for once." Mick said as he looked at Jerome's phone the same time I did

"Who's poopy?" both Mick and I asked.

"My life coach." Jerome said.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. You mentioned in your last e-mail about our aunt." Nina said

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Mira said

"Our aunt?" Mick asked

"Uh, did we forget to give you guys a memo?" Nina asked

"I'd say yes. Spill." Amber said

"Uh, over the summer, I was interested in doing a family tree thing, so I looked up my parents…" Mira started

"And her parents turned out to be my parents, and we found out that…" Nina started

"We're twins." Mira finished

_The whole table seemed to be in shock about their revelation. I was too to be honest. Now the whole Healer-Chosen One thing is making a lot more sense._

**Later…**

"It's 10 o'clock, you know what that means. You have five minutes precisely, and then I want to hear a pin… drop_."_Victor said as he dropped his pin.

'_Doesn't he ever get tired of that?'_ I thought.

"Come on Peter, let's get to the attic and don't make a noise." Fabian said.

"You're making a noise." I noted.

**POV Mira's**

_The girls and I had opened our doors, and we all met up, after I managed to hide the Staff of Bast under what looked like a picnic blanket._

"Do we have anything to pick the lock?" I asked.

_Just then the door leading to the Attic had opened. We had all jumped a little with amazement and fright._

"Whoa..." both Patricia and Jade said.

"Welcome back to creepy towers." Patricia said to Nina.

"That's for sure." Jade said to me.

"Maybe this midnight feast should take place in day light. Goodnight." Amber said but Patricia and Nina grabbed her hands.

_We went up into the attic, and I had closed the door._

**In the Attic…**

"Sibuna everybody, welcome back." Amber said.

_We had all covered our eye and said:_

"Sibuna."

"No trouble getting past Victor then?" Nina asked.

"No, he wasn't in his office." Fabian said.

"Maybe he's finally changed his ways and gone to bed early." I said.

"Well he needs his beauty sleep, he is 101." Amber said.

_We had all laughed._

"True that." Jade said.

"Hey, since we're talking about creeps who are obsessed in living forever, I thought you guys would be interested in this." Patricia said holding a piece of paper.

_Nina had taken the paper and said:_

"It's an obituary for Renee Zeldman."

"Rufus." Alfie, Fabian, Jade, and Mira said.

"My dad's dead?" I choked.

_There was silence, and Jade broke it by saying:_

"Remember he wasn't your father Peter." She said before holding my hand.

"But... he was the closest thing I ever had to one. I got to get going." I said rushing out of the Attic, with tears coming down my face.

**POV Jade's**

"Peter wait." I said.

"Leave him alone for now Jade, I think that is what should be best for him." Mira said.

"Right." I nodded.

"I guess he found out he wasn't immortal the hard way." Fabian said.

_Alfie had opened up a soda, which spelt on Amber who screamed:_

"Alfie."

_We had all laughed. Just then we had heard someone coming up._

"What was that?" Mira asked.

"Someone's coming." Alfie said.

"Maybe Peter's coming back." I said.

_It was revealed to be Joy who had opened the door slightly._

"Joy, you scared us to death." Patricia said.

"Guys, they're in here." Joy said.

"Nice hang out guys." Mick said.

"I can't believe you're having an Anubis midnight reunion and you didn't invite us." Joy said.

"Surprise!" I exclaimed.

_Everyone had followed me, soon after._

"We wanted to welcome you back properly." Patricia said.

"Up here?" Joy asked.

"Yeah." Mira said.

"While I am asleep?" Joy asked.

"Well… yeah are you surprised or what?" Nina asked.

"I'll just get another sheet." Amber said as she went to get another sheet.

_Everyone had taken a seat, and Jerome had taken an apple._

"Has anyone seen Peter?" Mara asked.

"He's not feeling well." I said.

"Already on the first day?" Mara asked.

"Emotionally, he's not filling well emotionally." Mira said.

"Oh..." Mara said.

_Amber had taken off a sheet, and said:_

"Wow..."

**POV Peter's**

"Dad... you can't be dead." I shook my head in my blanket.

**Flashback...**

_I was turning 8 years, dad was in his studies and he stopped working. He came up to me, and bent down handing me a present for my birthday._

"_Here." Dad smiled. I had opened up the present, it was a big book on Egypt Mythology._

"_This is big. Thank you Father!" I exclaimed with a smile as I had hugged him_

"_You're welcome, just remember keep up your studies and you'll always make me proud." Dad smiled at me, and I smiled back._

**End of Flashback**

**POV Jade's**

_Amber had dropped the doll house on Alfie's foot, who had screamed in pain._

"My toe." Alfie said while jumping around.

"Sorry Alfie, it was heavy." Amber said.

"Shush you two." Mira said.

"I've always wanted a doll house." Amber said.

"Even one that's a replica of a creepy old Anubis house?" Fabian asked.

"I wouldn't want it, that's for sure." I said.

"Where dollies go to die." Alfie said.

_We had all laughed at Alfie's joke._

**POV Peter's**

_I tried getting a hold of myself, but I couldn't._

**Flashback...**

"_That boy is going to die and I... I'm gonna live forever!" Dad exclaimed._

**End of Flashback**

**POV Jade's**

"Whoever is up there, come down immediately." Victor said.

_We had all gotten up, and gathered our stuff. I had helped Nina, put the doll house back where it belonged._

"Did you hear what I just said?!" Victor asked.

**POV Mira's**

_Jade had closed the door, and Nina along with me had taken out the Staff of Bast, and the Cup of Ankh which Nina hid in her bag while I hid it nearby after I set up the picnic blanket. We tried to find a place to hide them, but we had to hurry!_

**POV Jade's**

"Go to your rooms, immediately. I shall deal with your punishment in the morning. Come along." Victor said.

**POV Mira's**

_We still tried to search for a place to hide the cup and staff._

"Nina Martin, Mira Summers, and Peter Carter are you up there too?" Victor asked.

_We had found a place to hide the cup and staff, because we saw two eyes of Horus glowing. Nina used her locket to open one of them while I used my charm bracelet to open the other, and found a hidden shelf and what looked like a locker! What luck! We placed the staff and cup inside the respective locations. Nina then used her locket to close her shelf while I used my charm bracelet to close the locker. We were about to reach the door, but Victor surprised us causing us to jump a little and we have moved back where something fell._

"What are you two playing at?" Victor asked.

**House of Dolls**

_We had found a place to hide the cup and staff, because we saw two eyes of Horus glowing. Nina used her locket to open one of them while I used my charm bracelet to open the other, and found a hidden shelf and what looked like a locker! What luck! We placed the staff and cup inside the respective locations. Nina then used her locket to close her shelf while I used my charm bracelet to close the locker. We were about to reach the door, but Victor surprised us causing us to jump a little and we have moved back where something fell._

"What are you two playing at?" Victor asked.

_Victor had pointed to what had fallen._

"Just look what you both have done. Get out, get out!" screamed Victor.

_Nina and I ran out of there, and we were about to head down the stairs but then we heard:_

"An athenaeum is the place to look; lift the wings to find the book. Hidden in this book of old: water of life and tears of gold."

_What on Earth does that mean..._ I thought.

**The Next Morning POV Jade's**

_We were in the dining room eating our breakfast when Amber came, followed by Alfie._

"What do you mean you can't remember our arrangement?" asked Alfie.

"I don't make arrangements unless they're within 48 hours in advance. Unless it's spontaneous." Amber said.

"But you promised you'd be my girlfriend last term. I have witnesses." Alfie said.

"Heard it with my own ears." Jerome said.

"Same here." I said.

"Me too." Fabian said.

"Patricia, Joy, help me out here." Amber said.

"Actually Amber, you did say that." Joy said taking something to eat.

"Yes, okay but I thought we were going to die. That's what daddy calls a loop hole." Amber said.

_Mira and Nina chuckled at the same time._

"Patricia, what about you?" Amber asked.

"Yeah come on Judge Trixie." Alfie said.

"Okay. No, Amber didn't quiet say that." Patricia said.

"Thank you." Amber said.

"What she actually said was… yes, yes, yes, anything." Patricia said.

_Jerome and I laughed._

"Thank you your honor." Alfie said as he and Fabian slapped hands.

"Thanks a bunch. So much for the sisterhood." Amber said.

_Joy and Patricia smiled._

"Fabian, was Peter in your room when you woke up?" I asked getting concerned.

"No he wasn't, must have went to school without having any breakfast." Fabian said then shrugged.

"In there yes, I want a word with all of you. Sit down, please. Sit." Victor said as Mick and Mara said when they came in here and sat down.

"So, first night back and already you are up to no good. Well, I shall not stand for your nonsense this term." Victor said as he started walking around, and threw a toothbrush on the table to each of us.

"Do you hear me? Well?" Victor exclaimed.

"Yes Victor." We all said.

"Wait does this mean all of us cleaning one toilet?" Mick asked.

"No, Mr. Campbell, no. It means, all of you cleaning every single toilet in the entire school." Victor said.

_We had all moaned._

"Unbelievable." Mira said.

"This is a 50 pound manicure I'll have you know." Amber said.

"He's definitely missed us." Jerome said.

"Very true." I said.

**At School…**

_I had spotted Peter by the lockers, and I ran up to him. I tapped him on his shoulder._

"Hi." I smiled at him.

"Um, hi?" Peter asked in confusion.

"How are you doing from last night? You had me a bit worried." I said.

"A bit jetlagged thanks for asking." Peter said.

"No I mean about in the attic remember? You know, about the obituary?" I asked now confused.

"Not exactly, but got to be heading off to class. Bye." Peter said as he put his books in his bag, and went to class.

_Just then I had seen Mira running up to me._

"What's up?" I asked cocking a brow.

"Okay, so last night in the Attic Victor had this doll and it said something about water of life, tears of gold, and some book of old, which can be found in an athenaeum, or something? It had Athena as the first part of the word." Mira said catching her breath.

"I don't know about tears of gold, but an athenaeum is another word for the library." I said.

"Wow, learn something every day I suppose." Mira said.

"And you can guess what water of life means." I said.

"Yeah... the elixir." Mira said.

"Yup." I said.

_Just then Mick and Mara walked up to us._

"Hi guys, Mick and I are going into town with Fabian and Nina tomorrow night to catch a movie. Would you and Peter like to come Jade?" Mara asked.

"Yeah sure sounds great, but I just had a weird encounter with him." I said still confused about that.

"Great, I'll text you with the details later on." Mara said.

_Mira and I decided to head into our Spanish class, I should see Peter soon._

**POV Peter's**

_I was in Mum's class; I sat behind Fabian and Nina this time._

"Um Joy?" Fabian asked as Joy was sitting in Nina's seat.

"Oh is this… we, we used to share I… I forgot. I'll…" Joy said as she got her stuff and went somewhere else to sit.

_Nina had taken her seat, and I had gotten my books out._

"Morning." Mrs. Andrews said.

"Morning Mrs. Andrews." we all said.

"Right uh... world literature. Fairy tales, and folk stories. So will you hand these out? Page 22 please." Mrs. Andrews said.

"Once upon a time there was a poor boy named Alfredo who fell in love with a very beautiful but choosy princess. The princess made Alfredo a promise, but -" Alfie said but was cut off by Amber as she said

"I did not promise, and anyway I took you to the prom. No one can say I took you back." Amber said.

_I really hope there's going to be a mystery this year_, I thought.

**After Class…**

"Hand in work in by Friday please." Mrs. Andrews said.

_We had gone to the lounge, and I had seen Jade. I smiled as I walked up to her, feeling a bit better after last night and everything._

"Hi." I smiled.

"Hi, what was all that earlier?" she asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"You know when we talked in the halls by the lockers before class?" Jade asked me in a confused tone

"But this is the first time I've talked to you since last night." I said scratching my head.

"Huh?" Jade asked sounding confused.

_We could see Fabian, sitting with Joy and Nina choosing which shirt is better._

"No way, Patricia tell him." Joy said.

"I think he looks like a dork in all of them." Patricia said.

_Fabian had chosen a pic, and Patricia said:_

"Hey it still says you're single Fabian."

_Both of them looked over to Nina._

"Uh sorry, I'll change that." Fabian said.

_Jade and I had gone somewhere private, mainly to talk about what she was talking about._

**POV Mira's**

_I was putting my books away, while Jade and the others were in the lounge._

"Hi." I heard someone say.

_I turned around and it was Peter standing right next to me._

"Oh hey, I thought you were with Jade." I said.

"Who's Jade now?" Peter asked.

"Huh, don't tell me you've forgotten your girlfriend's name now." I said.

"Oh she's my girlfriend..." Peter said.

"Of course silly, you've been going out for nearly a year now. Did you hit your head or something last night while you were in bed?" I asked

"I must have..." Peter said while scratching his head.

**POV Jade's**

**Later on...**

"Okay, there it is the Frobisher Library. It's been closed since the 70's; I've always wondered what I was in there ever since Peter showed me it in an old book before." I said.

"Jade… I was talking to Peter today, he acted weird." Mira said.

"So was he, when I was talking to him in the halls. He told me he didn't remember about last night basically. And that he was jetlagged." I said.

"Strange. He should've taken a car, if Andrews really is his mom." Mira said.

"Yeah." I said.

"So do you think this is the library from the riddle?" Mira asked as we continued on walking to it.

"If the doll is as old, as you say it is. Then the library that's in school was probably not built yet, so yeah." I said.

_Mira had slightly climbed up the bricks, and peeked inside it she then stepped down. I had opened the door wait a minute..._

"It's opened; did your bracelet do that?" I asked.

"Not guilty." Mira said while putting up her hands.

_Mira had went inside, and I had followed her soon after._

"Mira, what do you think you're doing?" I said as I followed her in there.

"The goddess Isis is depicted as having wings; perhaps it's some kind of engraving or carving." Victor said.

"It could be anything." Mr. Sweet said.

_Mira and I had hid behind a book case._

"What about on one of these book selves?" Mr. Sweet asked as he pulled a sheet off before coughing

"I think it would be highly unlikely, Robert Frobisher-Smythe would hide the Book of Isis on a book shelf Eric." Victor asked.

"Perhaps up here?" Mr. Sweet asked.

_Mira and I had moved to another shelf._

"Press the wings, to find the book. Press the wings to find the book." Victor said then he pressed something.

"Eric!" Victor exclaimed as he went somewhere.

"No! It's gone; the Book of Isis is gone." Victor said.

_Victor sighed and said:_

"The recipe for the elixir eludes me still."

"Perhaps we should face the truth Victor. The elixir is finished, the cup and staff have been destroyed and it's over you said so yourself." Mr. Sweet said.

"If we had the elixir Eric, it would by us time, and with time alternative solutions may present themselves." Victor said.

_Just then Mira had moved a little, knocking over some books, and from the other side of the library, someone had done the same._

"What was that?" Mr. Sweet asked.

"You check over there, I'll check here." Victor said.

_Victor had started to pull of the sheets, and Mr. Sweet had done so on our row._

'_Oh no, not good_...' I thought.

**And done! There's still a lot more to uncover in House of Secrets, and this is only the beginning. What mystery awaits our fellow sibuna members? Will they face any danger, and if so will they be able to solve this mystery without risking their lives in the process? And what's wrong with Peter? Many questions will come, and with more chapters, will come to more answers. Next time on House of Secrets, don't forget to review and we hope you continue to read the story ! **

**~Lyokowarrior1994**


	2. House of Spirits & House of Blackmail

**This chapter wa written and edited by my good friend sakuraphoenix. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own House of Anubis, all characters are copy righted by Nickelodeon. We only own our OCs. **

**House of Spirits**

**POV Mira's**

_Victor had started to pull of the sheets, and Mr. Sweet had done so on our row. This was not going to end well. Soon enough, Sweetie caught us and took us over to Victor, to where Nina and Fabian were._

"What are you doing here? Well? Speak up!" Victor exclaimed

"W-we saw the doors open, so we just came in." Fabian and Jade said in unison before looking at the other before saying:

"Really?"

"Y-yeah, and then we heard voices. I blame it on ghosts." I said

"Y-y-yeah and libraries are the most haunted places next to attics and deserted highways, so…" Fabian started

"No spooks here, but you still can't wander around deserted areas. Back to your house." Mr. Sweet said

"Ah. Bags." Victor said with his hand outstretched

_We all gave him our bags, and he searched through them, obviously not finding the Book of Isis in there._

"Go." Victor said while shooing us out

_We quickly hurried out of the Frobisher Library._

**POV Jade's**

_We made it back to Anubis House unscathed, for the most part._

"They were talking about the elixir guys. Victor obviously hasn't put up his evil boots yet." Nina said before sitting down on one of the couches

"But you heard what Sweetie said. They don't have the recipe and the Cup and Staff are destroyed." Fabian said

_I noticed that both Nina and Mira had a weird look on their faces._

"Yeah… about the Cup…" Nina started

"And the Staff…" Mira started

"What is that amazing smell?" Amber asked while walking into the room

_Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Alfie and Trudy were cooking something._

"Something smells nice." Amber said

"Yeah. I'm uh, helping Trudy cook supper." Alfie said

"After last time?" Amber asked him

_What happened last time?_

"No one's forgotten your marshmallow meat surprise." Amber said before walking away from the window connecting the common room and the kitchen

"Delicious." Alfie said in a dream-like state before using the blender

_We all heard the blender going, and turned to see Alfie using the blender without the lid._

"Alfie! Oh, oh turn it off!" Trudy exclaimed while running over to him

_That got a good laugh from us._

"Sarah would know what to do." Nina said

"Yeah, so would William. I only wish he would appear in my dreams like he used to." Mira said

"Same here sis." Nina said

"I tried to make myself dream of Justin Bieber once, except it wasn't Justin Bieber. It was just a beaver." Amber said before making a face that made her look like a beaver before she said:

"I put that down to a brain typo."

"Amber. What are you talking about?" Nina and Mira asked in unison

"Why? What are you two talking about? Amber asked

"Dreams." Mira and Nina said in unison

"Me too! I'll lend you two this book I have. It's really good." Amber said before taking Nina and Mira by the hands

"Uh, I'll just… look for Peter." I said before excusing myself

**POV Peter's**

_I was tossing a ball up and down in the air while trying to figure out my homework when I heard a knock on my door._

"It's open." I called out

_Jade was on the other end of the door, as I found out when the door opened._

"Hey." I said

"Hey. Uh, what were you talking about earlier? You know, by the lockers?" Jade asked in a confused tone

"I already told you in the lounge, I have no clue what you were talking about, so what are you doing in here?" I asked

"Oh, well, Mick and Mara asked me earlier if we wanted to uh, triple date sometime tomorrow night." Jade said

"Oh cool. What's the occasion?" I asked

"The movies. So, interested?" Jade asked

"Yeah." I said

**Later that evening, Mira's POV…**

_I was camping in Nina's room for the evening, since well, Amber couldn't just magically teleport herself into my room to read me the book she was talking about earlier._

"And then next, count your breaths, and with each breath, imagine yourself walking down a staircase one step at a time. And then the beaver, I mean Bieber, is waiting for you at the bottom." Amber said while sitting on Nina's bed

_Someone knocked on the door before Alfie opened it with some kind of wrapped gift in his hands._

"Here we go Amber. The first gift of many." Alfie said before bowing in front of Amber

"*gasp* Aw, you shouldn't have. How many exactly?" Amber asked him

"It's 10 o'clock!" Victor exclaimed from downstairs

"Gotta go." Alfie said before running out of the room

_In the background, it was Vicky and his catchphrase while Amber opened up her gift from Alfie._

"*gasp* Cupcakes! Yummy!" Amber exclaimed in an ecstatic tone

_After we tried to get some sleep, and by we, I mean I, because let me tell ya, sleeping on the floor with a sleeping bag is harder than it looks. I don't know how, but somehow I managed to fall asleep, because hello Anubis staircase! That or I'm sleep walking._

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Hello? William? Are you here? Will?" I asked around me

_I looked to my right, and there was no one there. That's weird._

"William, please, I need your help! Please." I said in a pleading tone

_When it was apparent that no one was coming, I started to turn around and I gasped when I saw Victor!_

"Your future is bleak Healer." Victor said

_I suddenly started to cough up a storm when I felt something in my hand. When I opened it, it was blood! I just… coughed up blood. I looked around my neck, and I saw a scarab necklace resting at the hollow point on my neck._

"I still need you William." I said

_My dream then shifted to Sarah's old dollhouse in the attic when something under one of the sheets near the currently glowing dollhouse started to glow as well before I woke up. Nina turned on the light, which helped me open my eyes, when we both turned to see Amber, and what the heck happened to her face?!_

"I won't fit in the pink one." Amber said in her sleep

_Nina and I both screamed at the top of our lungs before Amber did the same thing, even though she didn't know what was going on._

"Amber. Your face." Nina and I said in unison

_Amber picked up a hand mirror and screamed when she saw her reflection._

"Hush! Where's the intruder?!" Trudy said while coming into the room with a frying pan before jumping at the sight of Amber's face

**The next morning, Jade's POV**

_Joy, Patricia, and I were in the kitchen getting our breakfast._

"So Amber, talk through the new do." Joy said while looking at Amber

"What happened anyways?" I asked

_She just stayed silent before Alfie, Jerome, and Peter came into the kitchen._

"Alfie Lewis, look at my face." Amber said in an angry tone

"Beautiful as ever Amber." Alfie said before the boys recoiled at her look

"It's not that bad, is it? Is it that bad?" Amber asked

"Do you want the truth, or a lie?" I asked

"Lie." Amber said

"Oh it's not that bad." I said

"No, it's amazing." Joy agreed

"Totally." Patricia said

_Nina and Mira both tried to mouth the word 'truth' to Amber._

"Amber, you look like a balloon animal." Jerome said

"I knew it." Amber said

"Amber, you know I love you for your inner beauty and no matter what deforming illness you may have, I'll always…" Alfie started

"It's you, you doofus! I'm allergic to raspberries! And you made me raspberry-flavored cupcakes!" Amber exclaimed in an angry tone

"Oh…" Alfie said in sudden realization

"Sounds like Pepper." Mira said

"Who?" Nina asked

"Pepper Potts, a character from the Iron Man movies, except that she's allergic to strawberries. Haven't seen them? No? Okay, shutting up now." Mira said before looking in her bag

_The doorbell began to ring. Did someone order something?_

"Yes, perfect timing." Alfie said

"I'll get it." Jerome said before going for the door

"Tell me the truth. Hair or no hair?" Amber asked

"Hair." Patricia and I said in unison

"Definitely hair." Joy said

"Or, plan b, use cover up." Mira said while holding a bottle of cover up, powder, and some cotton balls

"Here we go, this is for you Amber." Alfie said while holding a package

"What is it?" Amber asked

"Flowers." Alfie said

_She grabbed it, screamed, dropped it, and started screaming ow. What was it?_

"Uh, Alfie? You got a cactus." Mira said as Nina picked it up

"Gift fail, Alfie." Nina said

"What happened to orchids?" Alfie asked as he walked up to Jerome

"I can't tell a two for one." Jerome said

"Ooh, where's the other one?" Amber asked in a nervous tone before she screamed

"Oh good, you found it." Jerome said while laughing while also holding the other cactus

"Jerome?" Mira asked with a sweet look on her face

"Oh no. Hide me, hide me, hide me!" Jerome asked before Mira began chasing him out of the room

_Mostly everyone in the room laughed before we quieted down to her Jerome screaming 'ouch!' 'ow!' and 'let me out of here!' from his room. If he wasn't scared of her before, he should be now._

"Look at you." Alfie said

"No. More. Gifts. Alfie, when I said you shouldn't have, you really shouldn't have." Amber said before she walked out of the dining room just as Mira came in while clapping her hands together, as if she were cleaning them off

"So, what happened?" I asked

"Jerome just got a lesson he'll never forget." Mira said while smirking

**That afternoon…**

_Mira was helping me choose an outfit for my date with Peter, and I have to admit, what she chose was a pretty good choice, when we both went downstairs as Nina was coming out of her room when we heard voices in the hallway below. When Nina and Mira looked down, they looked shocked to see the two. It was an old lady and a middle-aged woman with brown hair that was slightly greying while she was wearing half-moon glasses._

"Gran!" Nina exclaimed

"Aunt Karen!" Mira exclaimed

"Oh! Hi darlings!" Nina and Mira's grandmother exclaimed while extending her arms

_Nina and Mira both hugged their grandmother earning a confused look on Trudy's face before I mouthed to her that Nina and Mira were related._

"Miranda, what's going on here?" Her aunt asked her

"Aunt Karen, this is Nina, my twin sister. You know, the one you never told me about." Mira said with her hands on her hips

"Oh! Oh… I never realized that… well, that mom was taking care of them." Mira's aunt said

"Of course you didn't. You never call. Is everything okay?" Nina and Mira's grandmother asked

"Yeah. Of course. Uh, are you okay?" Nina asked

"You know, I was just about to ask that same question. What are you two doing here?" Mira asked

"What's with all the luggage?" Nina asked

"Just our luck to pick a hotel that floods." Nina and Mira's grandmother said

"And everywhere else is full, so I thought that your gran and aunt could stay in your rooms tonight, if that's alright." Trudy said

"You know, I'm kinda glad that your hotel flooded." Nina and Mira said in unison

"So am I." Nina and Mira's aunt said

"Come!" Nina exclaimed while leading them

"I'll take the bags upstairs." Mira said while taking some bags up the stairs

_In the dining room, Nina and Mira's grandmother and aunt were sharing some sightseeing photos while I was waiting for Peter._

"Here's one of us on a really big butches." Nina and Mira's grandmother said while handing some photos around

"Oh, now, don't put yourself down." Jerome said

_Peter and I were smiling as we were looking at the photos, even though we did have to leave soon._

"See you guys later." Mick and Mara said in unison

"You do realize you're going to spend the entire film explaining the plot to him." Jerome said

"Shut up, Clarke. Uh, you four sure you can't come?" Mick asked

"Actually, Jade and I will, I just need to get my wallet. It's in my room. I'll be back." Peter said before walking out of the dining hall

"Look at these gargoyles Fabian." Nina and Mira's aunt said

_Suddenly Victor came walking in._

"Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, Jade Smith, and Miranda Summers. Oh…" Victor started to say before he left the room

"What was that about?" Peter asked as he came into the room

_I just shrugged before Nina and Mira's aunt looked at Nina and Mira._

"Was that him? THE Victor?" Nina and Mira's aunt and grandmother asked in unison before their grandmother asked:

"Why didn't you tell me he was cute?"

_That got us all laughing before their aunt said:_

"I was about to say why didn't you tell me that he was a total hottie?"

_The whole room burst into laughter! Even Peter was laughing so hard that he was rolling around on the floor._

**That evening, Peter's POV…**

_After I noticed Fabian sneaking out of the room, I followed him up to the attic, where I saw Mira with a glass against the door._

"Mira, what…" I started

_I was cut off when she gave me the silent motion before motioning to the glass next to her. I picked it up, and used it to hear what was going on in there, and it was Nina and Fabian! Oh, so that's why… we kept eavesdropping when Nina suddenly gasped as a light could be seen under the door._

"Oh no, not now." Mira muttered to herself

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I asked

"That's what I wanna know." I heard Jade say from the bottom of the steps

"Jade, this isn't what it looks like." Mira said

"Really?" Jade asked with her arms crossed

"Yeah. Me, Peter, so not happening. You two are already a couple." Mira said

"So, what's going on?" I asked

"I'll show you." Mira sighed

_Mira opened the door, just as Nina was walking up to a wall of the attic._

"Sorry that I'm interrupting, but I was getting a feeling." Mira said with an embarrassed look on her face

"About it?" Nina asked

"Yeah. We're gonna have to move them if they keep doing that." Mira said while moving next to Nina

"What are you two talking about?" Jade asked

"Fabian, that's not the only reason why I brought you here. I wanted to show you these, and I had Mira waiting so she could show you the other thing." Nina said as she took off her locket

_Mira took off her charm bracelet, and at the same moment, both Nina and Mira put the Eye of Horus inside an indentation, revealing… no way! The Cup of Ankh and the Staff of Bast! They're still intact?!_

"The Cup." Fabian and I said in unison

"And the Staff. But we all thought they were destroyed." Jade said

"They're indestructible." Mira said

"I wish they made rings like that." Amber said while making a surprise appearance behind us before she said:

"I broke two over the summer. One of them fell into the pool, and the other one got run over by a limo."

"How do you break a ring in the pool?" I asked

_Amber just ignored me before saying:_

"Are those the Cup and Staff? Is there Sibuna? Is it starting again?" Amber asked

"No, and why did you follow me up here? This was supposed to be a date." Nina said

"Well, Mira, Peter, and Jade are here." Amber pointed out

"I followed Fabian." I said

"And I followed Mira." Jade said

"And I was supposed to be here, but out of sight." Mira said

"Aw, how sweet. Weird, but sweet." Amber said

"Uh, Peter, how do you turn this thing off?" Mira asked while holding the Staff of Bast

"Uh, I remembered something in one of my readings about the orb at the top of the scarab." I told her

_The moment Nina pressed the 'End' button in the Cup; Mira tapped the orb on the top of the scarab before she pressed it like she would for a juicer, when the light show finally ended._

"Okay. We're good." Nina said before she and Mira put the Cup and Staff back in their hiding places before sealing the cupboard and locker before Nina said:

"Maybe we should just go. We don't want Victor to catch us up here again." Nina said

"Three's a crowd. I get it. My bad." Amber said

"I'm sorry I accused you of cheating Peter. I should've known you were more faithful than that." Jade said before turning around and walking down the stairs

"Jade, Jade wait." I said while running after her

_I caught up to her before she entered her room._

"You're the only one for me Jade. I can't lose you. Jade, you accepted me for who I am, and not for who you thought I could be when you didn't know, you know, that Rufus was the one who raised me. Even though I originally came here because of him, my feelings for you… they're real. Jade, I could never, ever cheat on you. Mira's just a friend, and that's it." I said

"Do you mean it?" Jade asked me

"If I didn't, would I do this?" I asked

_Before she had the chance to ask me, I kissed her softly on the lips before she kissed me back as well. We parted the kiss with Jade smiling at me._

"You better go. We don't want Victor to catch you." Jade said

"Right, right. Thanks Jade." I said before running out of the girl's hall

**Third Person POV**

_Anubis House was quiet, everyone was asleep, and from the hiding places of both the Cup of Ankh and Staff of Bast, black and grey smoke clouds exited. The black smoke cloud made its way to Nina's room while the grey smoke cloud approached Mira's room. There, the smoke turned into a female figure clad in Ancient Egyptian attire watched Mira's sleeping form, as if she were plotting a deadly game of shadows, to which the Chosen One and the Healer would be caught in._

**House of Blackmail**

**POV Mira's**

_Ugh, what a bad day for a breakout. I was in the bathroom applying my cover up over my acne and pimples while Nina was brushing her teeth. I was powdering my face with the matching powder when I heard a knock on the bathroom door._

"We'll be out in a minute!" Nina exclaimed while still brushing her teeth

_Just as I finished powdering my nose, no expressions intended, I heard something strange. Nina must've heard the same thing, because she was looking around weirdly. We both noticed a shadow outside the door. Nina spit out what remained of her toothpaste while I was looking for something to use to defend myself in my makeup bag. Nina and I both opened the door, and practically screamed when we saw Alfie with a skeleton!_

"Oh! Sorry, I thought you were Amber." Alfie said

"Alfie… what?" Nina and I asked in unison, still in shock

"I was trying to apologize. For yesterday?" Alfie asked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world

"With a skeleton?" Nina and I asked in unison

"Too much?" Alfie asked

"Little bit." Nina said the exact same time I said:

"Yeah."

_I then took the hint to go back to my room. After I finally finished getting my uniform on, I started looking for things in my room when I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door and saw Trudy!_

"Trudy?" I asked

"Oh Mira, could I ask for a favor?" Trudy asked

"Sure. What's up?" I asked

"You see, I wanted to clear out the attic to make room for a guest room for when friends and family come around like yours and Nina's gran and aunt. Think you could help me a bit before class starts?" Trudy asked me

"Sure." I said

_Trudy led me upstairs to the attic, where she handed me some plastic bags so I could put away the old sheets. Just when almost all of the sheets were put away, Victor came into the room._

"What are you doing? And why aren't you at school?" Victor asked

"Clearing this place out, and she said that she would help me before classes begin." Trudy said

"What?" Victor asked

"You said I could. Guest bedroom." Trudy said as she began to resume her work

_Victor walked up to us and stared with his pointy face._

"Don't touch anything this side of the room. I'll take that down to the cellar later. Anything that side can go. As for you Miss Summers, I expect you to be out of this house in five minutes. Ah, no. Apart from that." Victor said as he picked up the broken doll face

"That's just a bit of broken doll." Trudy said

_He just said nothing as he left the room._

"Okay. Well, you heard him. Maybe you could fill up one more trash bag before you leave Mira." Trudy said

"Sure." I said

_Suddenly, I saw the dollhouse from the other night lighting up like a Christmas tree! Thankfully, Trudy's back was turned, so she didn't see the dollhouse lighting up, but it was what was behind the dollhouse that caught my attention. Something was glowing behind the dollhouse, under a sheet. When I lifted it, it was an old-school projector! But it was something for kids! I then noticed a sort of bronze plate on the side of it._

"W.F.S. Initials… William Frobisher-Smythe. This used to be yours. Why are you glowing now?" I whispered to myself

_I used one of the trash bags to hide the projector while I filled the others to the brim._

"Uh, two minutes left. I should get going. See you later Trudy." I said as I hurried out of the attic

**POV Peter's**

_Jade and I were walking in the halls of the school with Mick, Mara, Nina, and Fabian._

"Shame you couldn't come last night. The movie was amazing." Mara said

"Yeah. Well, we had a good time looking at Gran's and Aunt Karen's photos. Didn't we Fabian?" Nina asked him

"Yeah. Yeah, who doesn't love looking at someone else's holiday?" Fabian said

"Just wait until Gran starts reading you her poems." Nina said

"Really?" Fabian and I asked in unison

"Hey guys." Mira said while running up to us

_And what was that? Was that a picture of Jerome in a dress?!_

"Is that… Jerome?" Mick asked as everyone around us was laughing at his outfit

"He makes a real pretty lady." Patricia said

"And I have plenty more where that came from. Here we have my brother, Jerome, sitting on his potty, age 2. Jerome crying after sanded his knee, age 11. My brother…" the girl started

"Poppy!" Jerome exclaimed

"Oh, hi gerbil. Do you have a tiny essence of a girl?" Poppy asked in a mocking tone

"They made me do it. They made me do it! It was a school play! It's a kind of Christmas tradition over here, Nina, Mira, and Jade." Jerome said

"Hey, no need to justify yourself to us." Nina said

"Or the celebrity." Mira said

"Mira? You actually know Miranda Summers? This is rich." Poppy said

"You never told us you had a cute sister." Joy said

"That's because I refuse to acknowledge she exists. Take it down, now." Jerome said in a harsh tone

"No chance." Poppy said while trying to walk away

_That only fueled his determination._

"Get off!" Poppy exclaimed as Jerome grabbed her bag

"Bag." Jerome said

"Give it back!" Poppy exclaimed

"Make the crime, you pay the fine." Jerome said while holding her phone in the air

"Jerome, why do you have to be so mean?" Mara asked

"And tall?" Poppy added as she tried to get her cell phone back

"What is going on out here? Haven't any of you have classes to go to?" Mr. Sweet asked as he ushered all of us out of the area

_Seeing that we had nothing better to do, we did, when I remembered I left something back at the house. Seeing that Sweetie's back was turned, I hurried back to Anubis House._

**POV Jade's**

_After the whole Lady Jerome photo was taken care of, we were all relaxing in the lounge._

"And it's definitely better today." Amber said

"How many more times?" Patricia asked in annoyance

"Trudy's clearing out the attic." Alfie said

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that. She's turning it into a guest room." Mira said

"What?!" Nina exclaimed

"I just saw her junking the old dollhouse in with the other things." Alfie said

"You were cleaning out the attic with Trudy and you didn't save the dollhouse?! I was going to ask for that!" Amber exclaimed while she ran out of the room

_Nina then hurried over to Mira, and I think I know why_

"Mira, please tell me that the cup and staff are safe." Nina whispered

"Yeah, they are. I cleaned up the area near the locker and shelf. I think… or not. I'll have to check on that." Mira said while sulking

"Me too." Nina said

_I then saw Peter walking into the lounge, but instead of coming over to me, he was just… getting a coffee? Okay, weird._

"He's got a sister?!" Alfie exclaimed

"Poppy? Yeah, she started this term." Fabian said

"Why is Jerome always so secretive about everything?" Mara asked

"I know. I mean who keeps a sister a secret, no offense you two, you didn't know about the other." Patricia said

"None taken." Nina and Mira said in unison

"Still, it's weird." Patricia said

"Not as weird as Jerome in a dress." I laughed

"I can't believe it. I mean, I tell him everything. Even some stuff I definitely should've held back. Like my fear of red doors and olives." Alfie said

"And here we have the drama studio. Good afternoon everyone." Mr. Sweet said

"Good afternoon, Mr. Sweet." We all said in unison

"And has Mr. Sweet filled you in on the history of the Anubis estate, Gustav? Really quite, quite fascinating." Victor said

"The Frobisher-Smythe's once owned it, didn't they?" Gustav asked

"That's right!" Victor exclaimed

"And moving on." Mr. Sweet said before he led Gustav away

_Once he was gone, we all started laughing, all except for Peter who just looked confused._

"What was that?" Fabian asked

"I have no idea, but dudes, did you see Vicky? He was practically bowing." Mira said

"Quite, quite fascinating." Nina said while doing her impression of Gustav

"Gustav, would you like to see my pin collection?" Fabian asked while doing his best Victor impression

"Gustav, I'd like you to meet my raven, Corbierre." Mara said while doing her impression of Victor

"It's 10 o'clock! I want you all in bed now!" Patricia exclaimed while doing her impression of Victor

"I'd like to see my face in those toilets!" Alfie exclaimed while doing his impression

"You have five minutes precisely, and then I have to hear a pin drop." Mira said while doing her Victor impression

_We all had a good laugh at our impressions of Victor._

**Later that evening, POV Mira's**

_I was trying to get some sleep when I could've sworn a voice saying 'healer'._

"Shoot. The staff." I said in a low whisper

_Okay, now the voice is now a stalker, who's also stalking Nina apparently._

"Mira, have you been hearing voices?" Nina asked

"I'd say no, but I'd be lying." I answered

_We were going to pick the lock on the attic door, when it just opened by itself. I would've sworn that Trudy would've locked it. We then went into the attic, after closing the door behind us, but I was getting my bad feeling again. We opened the shelf and locker, and they were still there. Thank goodness._

"Okay, they're still here." Nina said out loud

_Out of the corner of my eye, I saw wisps of black and grey, and jumped when I saw the ghosts!_

"How long we have waited. Like Isis waited for Osiris, you have freed us, Chosen One, Healer." The black ghost said

_The two ghosts extended their hands, and in the grey ghost's hands were some kind of gold snake mark while there was some weird jackal mark in the black ghost's hands._

"Who are you? What do you want?" Nina and I asked in unison

"The day will come when everyone will know mine and my sister's names. Find them. Bring them." The grey ghost said in a threatening tone

"And you Chosen One will weep tears of gold." The black ghost said

"And you Healer will bring a new legacy to this land." The grey ghost said

"Find what?" Nina and I asked in unison

"The Mask of Anubis, child." The black ghost said

"And the Necklace of Isis, of course." The grey ghost said

"Find them before anyone else." The black ghost said

"Or forfeit your life." Both ghosts said in unison

**And done ! I hope everyone liked the chapter, and there's more to come. What is the necklace of Isis? Why is Peter acting so strangely? What secrets lie within William's old projector? And what new dangers await our Sibuna members? Well, there's only one way to find out: by continuing to read the story. Please don't forget to review, and until next time, Sibuna !**

**~LyokoWarrior1994**


	3. Author's Notice

House of Secrets will be put on hold until further notice. This story is not canceled but it will be put back up. Thank you everyone for who has ever read and reviewed it, please do not worry it will be back up and running . Until then, Sibuna ! ~LyokoWarrior1994 


End file.
